


Redheaded Killer

by EsaAnnie



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Romance, Submission, Submissive Character, light!bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsaAnnie/pseuds/EsaAnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure how I  should describe this story because I suck at descriptions, but I'd like an opinion on how likable this story could be...</p><p>Eris is just a teenage girl who finds she has a connection with a boy she found on the bus one night.</p><p>If only that night she didn't just get done killing someone...</p><p>If only she wasn't on the hunt for someone she once knew...</p><p>Maybe, just maybe she'd learn how to have a normal relationship...</p><p>I guess that's just the curse of being a Greek Goddess.</p><p>****** This will be an unedited verison of the story, please leave feedback when you can! ******</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Stronger Than I Look

**A/N:** Hiya, and welcome to my new story. I was inspired by an RP on instagram that I passed by and t became this! I hope anyone that actually got past my description has a nice time reading this. Also! I'd appreciated it A LOT if I get constructive criticism and reviews on this.

Thank you!

(P.S. - the picture above is what I imagine Eri would look like)

___________________________________________

  


**\--- Eri's Pov ---**

I was currently leaning against the brick building in the shadows of the night. If I had heard the chimes correctly a few minutes ago, it couldn't be too much past one a.m. Another couple walked past me and I pulled my dark black hoodie tighter around me, hiding my face within its comforting shade.

 _'Just because it's a lovey-dovey holiday, doesn't mean you need throw it in people's faces...'_ I thought, barfing internally as the man pull the woman once again under his arms and kissed her forehead. Talk about typical...

I had been trying to lay low for a-while while I stayed in this small town, but a few nights ago, I got the urge to start killing again. They just made it so easy, with all their trust in the government here in America.

I was currently looking for my next victim for an hour now, watching people go by, deciding that I would try to get one more in before the bus back home came. I could have just teleported home, but where's the fun with that? However, I was gravely disappointed when the bus pulled up at the stop not too far from me. I grabbed my bag and entered the bus, scanned the bus's interior for a seat, finding it almost empty, before my eyes landing on an interesting form. I walked down the aisle of the bus until I stopped at just what I was looking for.

A boy no more than twenty with dirty blonde hair sat on the bus in the back; and when I say dirty, I mean it _literally_. He fast asleep, his cheeks tinted pink and his breath slow. His too slender frame was slumped against the window when I put my bag in the overhead above and sat down beside him. ' _He looks like he hasn't eaten in a few days.'_

The bus jolted forward as it started back up and the boy slumped against my side, his slender frame pressed warmly against mine. I looked down at his thinner frame and couldn't resist bringing one hand to the boy's face, my fingers brushing his soft eyelashes, then his cheeks, then those plump, pink lips...

The boy let out a soft sigh and nuzzled against my hand, sleepy. I felt a spark of what felt like a tiny electric current ran up my arm, creating a warm feeling inside of me that I'd never felt before. Once it began faded away, I chuckled softly, before I resumed the tracing of his lower lip. "Nnh..." he let out a soft whine, his face flushed pink. He squirmed slightly and leaned his head in the crook of my shoulder, his lips soft on my fingers. _'He's kind of cute...Maybe I can keep him around for a while...'_ I thought, softly.

**\--- Gabriel's Pov ---**

I was jolted once again on this stupid bus and I cracked an eye open slowly to be met with a pretty face. Her dark brown eyes shining down at me through a dark black hood on her head, one eye was shielded a small amount by a thick piece of auburn hair. I glanced down her body, my gaze meeting a black hoodie jacket that my hand was involuntarily clenching just below her well-endowed chest along with dark jeans.

"Wha-Who are you?" I asked sleepily, reaching my free hand up to rub my eye.

I saw her smile and just about when she opened her mouth to answer, I heard two of my biggest nightmares speak.

"Hey, why isn't it the little faggot from school!" Ethan announced to his friend next to him. _'When did he get on?'_ I thought, realizing that there was only the four of us on the bus at the moment, with Ethan and his friend sitting across from us at the back of the bus. He was one of the sportier guys at my college that began to bully me after I accidently ran into him at orientation last year. He would slip nasty messages under my dorm room door and even went as far as to leave a dead animal at my door. It was a disgusting mess to clean up, as well.

"Leave me alone, Ethan," I said timidly, feeling my spirit slipping low.

"Why would I listen to a little punk like you? You're such an unworthy piece of nothing," he smirked and I flinched into my seat. The girl beside me must have felt it, as I felt her shake under my hand before standing up. I assumed it was fear and was just about to comfort her and apologize for getting her into this mess, when she surprised me. She sent a look my way, which was only obvious because she turned her head my way, before stalking over to the boys. I tried to grab her arm to stop her, but she moved to fast for me.

"Aren't you a little too old to be name calling?" She sneered.

"Who are you?" Ethan looked her up and down with a leer, "And why would you hang with the pussy when you could be hanging with me?"

Without a word, the girl picked Ethan up by the front of the shirt, making all of us gasp. I saw a small glimpse of fear cross Ethan's face before his smirked returned, "Oh, aren't you so strong, little one?"

In one movement, she shoved Ethan up against the back of the bus and a small pocket knife was produced from, what seem to be, thin air.

"You tell me," I heard her say as he pressed the knife to Ethan's neck.

Ethan nodded quickly, but gentle enough to avoid having the blade pierce his skin.

"Now, you're going to apologize to my friend here before anything else can happen."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel!" Ethan yelled as he gulped down the sobs forming in his throat.

I covered my mouth in horror as I nodded, but a small, dark part of me enjoyed seeing my tormentor of sorts be put into this type of position.

"Quiet down, kid!" The bus driver yelled, without turning his head from the road.

"Let's play a little game, shall we?" My savior smiled," If the bus driver stays silent for the rest of the ride, you get to live another day. If not... well, I guess this bus will need a new interior paint job..."

Ethan gulped.

The silence only lasted for five minutes, the most.

"Will you just calm down?!" Ethan's friend, Eric, pleaded.

"Will you brats just shut the hell up already!" The driver grumbled.

Within seconds of the last word of the driver's statement, we heard the slice and blood splashed.

I screamed, cowering in my seat at the site of my savior-turned-madwoman.

"Oops, my blade slipped," she said sweetly. I saw as she turned to Ethan's friend before stabbing him in the stomach.

"That's for letting him say such rude things," she stated before turning to the bus driver.

"Can you drive another few miles and then stop at this address, sir?"

I saw the exact moment when the driver realized the situation, as he turned to accept the paper the girl handed him with the address and automatically paled at the sight of, what I could imagine, the blood covering her clothing. I saw him nod slowly before whispering something as he glanced back at me. The girl glanced back as well before shaking his head in a "No" motion. The driver gave a grateful look before turning back to the road and the girl walked back my way.

My heart began to race out of fear and I soon saw blackness.

**\--- Eri's Pov ---**

All I could hear right now was the continuous spill of blood from the one my boy referred to as "Ethan" and the echoing pleads of his companion. Oh, how I wish I could just put that one out of his misery already, but I knew it would be next to impossible to do so without scaring my little one.

I glanced toward him now. _Gabriel._ The name fit him, really. He was yet again passed out against the window and I chuckled. ' _I really hope this isn't a habit of his...'_ I crossed the distance between him and I, standing over him while I contemplated my decision.

_'What am I going to do? I can't let him in my house; into my world. He wouldn't understand...He couldn't handle me coming home every night cover in another person's blood.... But at least for tonight, I'll have him stay with me at my house, then I'll figure out what I'm going to do with him. It's the least I could do for scaring him this bad...'_

Making my decision, I grabbed his bag and settled him in my arms walked down the bus aisle. I reached the front of the bus, I paused before turning back to address the bus driver, "I appreciate your professionalism in the situation and I thank you for the ride."

He nodded towards me before looking at me unsure.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you need help carrying him?" He asked, his eyes caste downwards, avoiding my gaze.

"No," I smiled, "I'm stronger than I look, trust me."

I then went on my way to my home. Most would assume that my love for victory and trophies like my brother would translate to my living space, but I still related with my Spartan lifestyle. I owned only what I considered to be the necessaries, which was just fine for the few who lived with me. It wasn't much of a large house, probably just enough for two or three bedrooms, and a few other rooms.

Knowing that no one would be home tonight, I opened the door with a loud creek before slamming it shut behind me and putting the bags down just inside the door. I successfully walked through the long hall and up the stairs without waking Gabriel and I felt a small amount of pride for doing so. I could smell a small wintergreen candle burning somewhere in the house and I sneezed in disgust. I was more of a cinnamon and copper kind-of girl; you know?

I walked into my room and was about to place him atop my bed, but thought otherwise and continued through the connecting bathroom onto to a rarely used bedroom. I cursed Sisy for not cleaning up this room before slithering off to wherever he goes when his presence isn't required. His clothing littered the floor and after I set Gabriel down, I knew I would have to clean it up in here.

I laid him down gently and covering him with the bent back comforter. With a soft hand, I brushed his hair out of his face, feeling the same feeling of warmth as I did back at the bus. ' _What is this feeling?'_

  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Goddess of Discord

**Gabriel's Pov**

I groaned as I woke up, blinded by the sunlight shining through my dorm room's windows. I pulled the satin comforter up as I snuggled into the soft pillows under my head. The sweet smell of sakura flowers filled my nostrils as I reached a hand up to rub the sleep from my eyes.

' _Wait a minute...'_

I suddenly snapped my eyes open, realizing that these were not my things and I was, indeed, not in my dorm room. I looked around the room, taking in the dark blue wall color, along with the parted back black curtains that complemented the dark floor. There were two doors within the room; one most likely leading to a bathroom. The room was spotless of any form of clutter as I touched a foot to the fluffy carpet tentatively.

I let my feet be engulfed in the softness that was this flooring as I investigated the room's contents. I examined the top of the dresser next to the bed, finding useless items such as hair ties and pencils. I sighed as I stopped, trying to remember how I got in this situation.

_Blood._

I could still see in my mind how quick the blood coated the inside of that bus and easily it was spilled. I also remember everything going black soon after I looked at Ethan's depleting life. I knew it was wrong, but I sensed a small part of me that was relieved that Ethan was no longer around to bully and threaten me.

' _I wonder if Eric survived...'_

I suddenly hear a loud noise come from outside and I froze, panicking.

"H-hello?" I stuttered.

No response came to me as I inched my way to one of the doors. I opened it slowly, revealing a short, empty hallway and I let out a sigh of relieve. I stepped out into it, careful not to make any excess noise as I made my way down the hallway and gently went down the set of stairs I found. There was another hall here, leading to many of rooms on each side of the walls. I heard a sound that almost sounded like a groan from one of the last room in the hall, so I made my way in that direction, wanting to know why I was here and even where _here_ is.

Peaking around the corner, I was met with a low lighted room that was painted a dark brown with black carpeting. The black blinds on the windows were sealed shut from what I could see and there was nothing decorating the walls to make the room look like it was lived in. But what made me stop in my tracks was the sight of a moderate size chair that was facing the opposite wall. I could tell that someone was sitting in the chair from the inconsistent lull of their head back and forth.

"Hello?" I repeated again, and this time I received an answer.

"Hell…Hello...?" A groggy voice let out as I watched the person in the chair try to look around the chair for me. I rushed forward to the front of the chair so he wouldn't have to struggle around.

His head was facing downwards now, avoiding my eyes, so his face wasn't too clear to me, but from what I could see of him, he wasn't too bad looking. He was wearing a familiar black beanie that kept his blonde hair pinned down and he wore faded band T-shirt with red flannel pants.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?" I asked, timidly.

"Ugh, not you…If you're done ogling, you can just leave," he let out an angry sigh, as he raised his head to give me a quick glare. I flushed, embarrassed that I was caught staring at the man. I took a few unsure steps back before stopping, knowing that I was being ridiculous.

Now that I was closer, I realized this was Than Ianson, the star athlete of almost every one of the sports of my college, he was a genius at every class, and every professor loved him. I do remember one professor that gave him a hard time at the beginning of this year, and they both would challenge one another just at a glance. But, this slowly stopped in last few weeks, as Than just refused to argue anymore with the professor. It was quite odd, actually.

"Are you going speak, or just stand there like a blundering idiot?" He sneered without looking in my direction.

I was not shocked at his tone. He may be well loved by most, but he was a huge jackass to anyone he pleased. I looked closer at the situation only to realize that his hands have been held down to the arms of the chair by metal shackles along with his ankles.

I gasped, "Oh my god, what happened to you?" I stumbled forward to try to yank to the shackles off him, and once I got one of them looser, Than let out a blood-curdling scream that made me fall back and cover my ears.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He kept yelling, over and over. He did it for about five minutes before he started to sob.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly as I raised a hand up to his cheek, trying to wipe the tears away. Instead, this only made it worse, as he started telling me "no" over and over, trying to get away from my hand.

"He's going to be mad if he finds out that you touched me…and then he's going to be so disappointed in me and I don't want him disappointed in me! It kills me inside to see him so sad!" He would of went on rambling until he ran out of air, if I had not stopped him.

"Who will be mad that I touched you?"

Than looked at me in shock. He let out a few last sniffles before he chuckled bitterly, "You really don't know what's going on, do you? Where did Lady Eri find _you_ of all people?"

"Lady Eri?" I asked, confused. _'Did he mean the girl from the bus?'_

 _"_ Are you serious?" When I didn't answer, he snickered, "You got to be kidding me... You know, an auburn girl, who's pretty tall, who packs a wicked punch?"

"And a wicked set of knives?" I muttered.

"Aww, you got to see her knives? That's no fair!" He whined, throwing his head back against the back of the chair.

I ignored what he said and reworded my previous question, hoping that I would get a more helpful answer, "Why do you call her 'lady' though?"

Than shot me a mixed look which I quickly deciphered to be full of pity, disgust, and shock.

"It's just something that you learn to do fairly quickly here," he muttered.

"But wh-" I began to ask, but was interrupted by another familiar voice that was coming around the corner.

"Oh, Thanatos... I have your lun-," by now, the girl from last night had walked into the room to see Than and I speaking to one another. "Oh, hello Thanatos. I see that you found little Gabe."

"Actually, he seemed to have found me in here. Lady Eris," Than bowed his head in her direction, avoiding eye contact.

"That's very kind of you to keep him here, Thanatos!" The girl exclaimed. I could see a small smile of pride wash onto his face, but it did not reach his eyes. "Would you mind if I talked to your new friend alone, Thanatos?" The girl asked with a sickly-sweet smile.

"He's not my friend," Than snapped at her with a glare in his eyes, which continued to be aimed at the ground.

The girl sighed and her smile lessened, but it did not wipe off her face when she spoke again with a tone that sent chills down my back, "That's good to know. Now, why don't you relax until Sisy is home while Gabriel and I go talk a bit, okay?"

Than turned from the girl to glance at me before he shrugged, "Okay."

The girl grabbed a ring of keys out of her back pocket and walked gently over to Than before unlocking his wrist chains. She then handed him the plate with a nice layout of ribs and mashed potatoes on it. "Make sure you eat up, or you won't have any energy later for Sisy."

He blushed as he gave her a small "thank-you" before digging in. She reached a hand out to ruffle his hair, and he flinched in the most minimal way. She then remembered that I was there and she grabbed my arm and lead the way out of the room.

We stopped when we reached a room that I could best refer to as a living room, but the furniture looked varied, as it only held the bare necessities such as a coffee table, couch, and a moderate sized TV.

I waited a moment before I turned to look at the girl. Now that it was day time, I could now make out the features of her face. She had a little dimple in her right cheek when she smiled hard enough and her petite nose remind me of a little bunny rabbit. What scared me was her amber eyes, which I mistook for brown the night before. Also, her smile was fit for a killer, which was the problem at hand as she looked like she was ready for another round.

I fell to the ground and backed myself again the wall that was the farthest from where she was standing, which was conveniently against a sliding door that possibly led to my freedom. I kicked everything I could to be in the middle of her and I, trying to possibly make it harder for her to get to me.

But I didn't want to make any sudden movements quite yet because I knew if she was expecting it, she'd have me before I even had enough time to get the door open. I brought my hands to my eyes, as I did not want to see the woman who was planning to kill me at any moment here.

**Eri's Pov**

He was now huddled up against a window again, but this time he was awake and fearful with his hands covering his eyes.' _Just how I like them',_ I thought, laughing to myself as I crossed the distance between him. When my shadow settled over him, he glanced up to me through squinted eyes before quickly looking away, awaiting something he didn't know that I wouldn't inflict on him.

I continued to stare down at him, relishing in the feeling of intimidation, before asking him a simple question; something I clearly would already know, "What's your name?"

He glanced at me again, but that was the only response I was given.

"Well, I guess I'll just be rude too and not answer the nice person who only asked a simple question..."

"You're not a nice person," he muttered lowly, but I was able to catch what was said.

"I saved you last night, didn't I?" I said smugly, though I knew I could have done a better job than I did.

"I didn't ask you to," He mumbled, frustrated as he moved his hands to cross his arms. Now that we were in broad daylight and his hair fell away from his face, I could examine him better. One thing in particular caught my eye, though.

I grabbed his left cheek before rubbing my hand over the slightly risen mark on his face. It ran from above his eyebrow down to his cheekbone and looked to be a few years old. As soon as my hand touch his skin, I felt the same spark I felt on the bus and I scolded myself for letting it happen again. I could see that he too felt it as he let out a small gasp that made the warmth grow in me.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, gritting my teeth as I tried to say as level headed as possible.

"It doesn't matter," He said insistently, trying to push my hand away in the process, but I stayed firm.

"It obviously bothers you. The sooner you tell me, the quicker the subject can be dropped." He decided to not answer, so I changed the subject myself with a sigh, "Why were you on the bus, all alone?"

"My parents kicked me out of the house, so I was going to go find somewhere to stay, at least until winter break was over."

"Why did they do that?" I asked, genuinely confused why a parent would kick a child out of the house.

"They believe that since I was going to an expensive college- on a scholarship, mind you- that I could support myself without them wasting money on me. They gave me just enough time to collect my things before shoving me out of the house."

We paused for a few minutes before I decided how I wanted to word what I wanted to say.

"So," I tried to say gently as I picked up the objects that he knocked onto the floor in his get-away, "You still don't have a place to stay?"

"No, but I'll figure that out if you let me go on my merry way. I can always just sleep on a park ben-"

"You'll stay with me," I said before I could think it through fully.

"What?"

_'What am I doing? I can't let him in my house; into my world. He wouldn't understand...He couldn't handle me coming home every night cover in another person's blood.'_

"At least for tonight, you can stay here."

"But-"

"I didn't ask your opinion on the idea, did I?"

"No…" He muttered, looking downwards.

_'_ _Oh, how much more could he be more perfect for me…'_

"Exactly. Now, why don't you come here and we can get to know one another," I tried to give my sweetest smile and thank the gods that it seemed to work, as he slowly got up and walked past me to sit on the couch. I let out a little internal victory yell before I sat down as well.

"Fine…" he let out a long sigh before he spoke, "Who are you? Why am I here? What is happening to Than? Is that going to happen to me? Who's 'Sisy' and- "

"Whoa, whoa! One question at a time, Gabriel," I smiled.

"Okay, then. Answer me who you are first."

"I'm Eris," I answered simply.

He let out an exasperate huff, "I feel like that isn't a full answer…what's your last name, even?"

"I don't have one."

He stared at me in disbelief, "Every human being has a last name, or at least a title if we're thinking about the olden days."

"You wouldn't believe the reason even if you told me," I chuckled, though I was serious. He would believe I was insane and leave just like the rest…

"Try me," he crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. _'He's getting way to confident here…If this conversation keeps going with this tone, I'll be the one that looks weak.'_

"What would you say if I…if I wasn't human?" I asked carefully.

"What would you be then? A vampire?" He started to laugh, before he stopped quickly, "You're not a vampire, right?"

I shook my head, "I'm Eris, Goddess of Chaos and Discord."


	3. Thanatos

**A/N: Here's a lovely little sex scene for you all :) This story will obviously be mature from here on forward...**

* * *

**Thanatos' Pov**

**"** _Uhgn!_ " I moaned, louder than either of us would have liked. He thrusted into me again as I was chained standing up from the ceiling. He reached up grabbing a handful of my hair, pulling it roughly as he snaked a hand around my front to squeeze onto my dick, making me let out a mixture of a gasp and painful pleasure. He whispered into my ear, "Be quiet, boy. You don't want our guest to hear you, do you? Imagine how red both your faces would be at dinner if they knew you liked this stuff," he growled sexily.

"No, sir," I gasped out as he removed his hand from my dick and ran his lips down the side of my neck, sucking on my sweeter spots, which was effecting my breathing. He then continued to roughly thrust into me, letting out his own grunts.

This was the first time he had let me out of that empty room in the three weeks that he had nabbed me. Usually, he'd slapped me around, and rarely did he allow me to stretch and get out of the chair. When he did allow me to stand, he'd have me do…things to him, but this is the first time that he has touched me. He's always told me that no one should touch what was his though. I never truly understood what he meant until now, though.

I felt as his hand slowly, achingly travel back to my dick and began to stroke my shaft. He blew air down my neck, which filled me quicker with aching lust and need.

He rasped into my air, "You like this don't you? Being my dirty little boy?"

As he continued to pound into me, my body and voice tremble. "Uh-Oooh, yes. _Yes!_ More, _more_ ," I moaned shakily. I could taste the blood on my lip as I bit it too hard, trying to hold back another moan. Now that he mentioned it, I was scared that Sisyphus and I would be discovered, but just knowing that made it hotter. "Nnng... No I'm not a little boy...ahh..." I finally answered then another few soft moans escapes my mouth. When I felt a pair nails run down my back as I was being thrusted into, I arched my back, and I could feel my eyes were half opened. Though I protested it, I secretly I loved this.

I honestly don't know how I got into this position. All I know is that it all started when he came back home.

**~~~ Flashback ~~~**

_I finished my meal not too soon after Lady Eri and that Gabe guy from English Literature left. Ugh…Why did it have to be him. He was so clueless when it came to people but if you asked him anything you could find in a book; he damn well knew it. He'd sometimes know even more than the teacher, and would occasionally correct them, which I took as cockiness. It was so annoying, and no wonder Ethan used to target him. Hell, if he even passed my mind after I walked out of that classroom every week, I too would have bullied him._

_I shook my head, clearing all thoughts of the guy as usual. I took the plate off my lap and reached forward to set it on the floor in front of me carefully, knowing that if I stained the carpet, I'd be in some trouble. Speaking of trouble, from the sound of things crashing to the ground down the hall, I'd say that Gabe will be in some mighty trouble and will surely not be ready for what is to come. How could he not though, from one glance at my situation? Is he that dense not to see that I've been kidnapped? Silly boy…_

_With a shrug at the fate of the boy, I shifted back into a comfortable enough position before clipping the wrist shackles back on. I knew the consequences of trying to run away all too well, and I no longer held the ambition or fight enough to risk that again._

_I leaned my head back and began to slowly doze off, thinking about how lucky I was to be taken after I took my last final semester exam, which I was able to take two weeks earlier than usual because of how well I was doing in the class. I was walking out of the exam, actually, when I was stuck with something in my neck and I woke up here. That was three weeks ago, now._

_I was yanked out of my sleep by the sound of familiar footsteps coming into the room, putting me on alert. He was very early today… or maybe I'm beginning to lose track of time, the latter sounding much more probable. I heard the footsteps lazily walk to me, almost like he had all the time in the world, which he did. I knew to keep my head down and not to address him until he felt the need to address me. I watched from the corner of my eye as he picked up the plate and took it out of the room like he always does before re-entering._

_"_ _I was surprised to see how well you did on your English Lit. exam, though you did have the best tutor for the coarse possible," I could hear the smirk in his voice and it made me want to smile, too, but I held it back._

_"_ _Thank you, Sir," I whispered._

_"_ _Now, would you mind updating me on what you did today?"_

_"_ _I ate eggs this morning for breakfast before taking a nap until Lady Eri's guest woke me up by coming in here and being stupid with his concern when he kind of realize why I was just sitting here and he…and he…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish._

_"_ _What is it?" He asked impatiently._

_"_ _He-He touched my arm when he tried to yank the chains off," I could see his fists tighten from where I was looking and I could only imagine how his beautiful face was twisted, "But I told him to stop it! I told him how mad you would be and how you would be so upset with me that it happens and…and I started crying like the pathetic thing you think I am and then he touched me again! I kept telling him to stop, but he did it anyway! Please don't be angry with me, Sir!" I yelled before breaking into a full-out sob._

_"_ _Shh, it's okay. You did the right thing, don't worry," he bent down to my level now, lifting my chin, which signaled that I was allowed to look him in the eye. He began to stroke my face and it felt right as I leaned into his touch. He kept making 'shh'-ing sounds until my tears dried up and he was able to full analyze what I had said._

_"_ _You were so afraid that I would be disappointed in you, were you?" He whispered._

_I nodded, looking down ashamed that I did just as he was asking me._

_"_ _I'm not disappointed in you, Than. I'm very proud of you for remembering and following my rule."_

_"_ _You-You're proud of me, Sir?" I beamed._

_"_ _Very," he assured, "Now, would you like to have a reward for how good you were today?"_

_I nodded very enthusiastically._

_He chuckled, before unlocking my restraints, "Follow me then, little one."_

**~~~ Flashback End ~~~**

I was brought out of my trance when I felt my ass clench around his dick, making Sisyphus let out his own strangled moan. I looked back at the older man with a lust-filled expression. With the lustful look in his eye, I was beginning to not care anymore at all. "Ah fuck it! Go harder and break me," I begged and flinched when I felt a sting of his nails drag down my stomach. I could feel my eyes widen when he shifted and he hit my sweet spot just right. "Ah, _yes,_ right there _…harder…!_ " I continued to beg.

Sisyphus growled sexily and didn't let up. I think he loved my begging voice and little whimpers as he picked up the pace. "You like my cock deep in your ass? Hm, little one?" He smirked giving emphasis with a hard thrust.

I let out a groan, "Mm, your ass is so tight. You love my cock inside you don't you?" he purred in a husky, seductive voice.

I leaned my head back, arching my back in the process, trying to get as close as possible to his body. "O-Oh, _f-fuck_..." He moaned loudly, making my member twitch. " _Master_!" I moaned out, my eyes becoming teary.

" _Mm…_ how lewd," he purred with a smirk as he licked the shell of my ear. He rammed into me and jacked me off in unison until I couldn't take it anymore. Feeling the older male ram into my prostate made me lean my head back onto his shoulder.

Panting heavily, moaning out, "I'm going to cum…"

"No, beg for it, pet. I want to see you begging for me to allow you relief," I could hear him moan softly, probably just by the thought of it.

"Ah... Nhn.. You're such... A pervert... _I love it_ ," I panted, "Please, _mmhn! Master!_ Can I come, _ah,_ please?"

He jerked me off a few more times before he commanded, " _Cum."_ We both let out a loud moan as we both came, him inside me, and me all over my stomach. I could hear him panting behind me for a few seconds before he slowly pulled out of me. He circled around to my front where he gave me a sweet smile, "You were such a good boy, Than."

I smiled bashfully as he reached up with one hand to unchain me and the other wrapped around my waist to catch me when he was done. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he commanded and I instantly did so. He reached an arm down to wrap my legs around his legs before he carried me over to the bedroom attached and laid me on the bed. He picked up a pair of jogging pants that was laying on the floor and slipped them on before he began to walk away, but before he could, a frightened whimper came out of my throat, surprising us both.

"Don't leave me…please, Sir?"

He let out a small sigh with a smile before he sat down next to me, leaning his head back against the headboard and I quickly pulled myself to lay my arm across his torso and curled my body against his.

"Go to sleep, pet. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, if you could, leave a review so I know how much you as the reader love it :D**


	4. My Beautiful Angel

Gabriel’s Pov

‘A…goddess? A Greek one, while we’re at it…? Does that mean that she’s like the sister of the ones in the books? Is there even an Athena, Aphrodite, or Persephone that exists? Not that she isn’t pretty enough to be a goddess… What am I saying?! Am I seriously believing this crazy woman...? I just get this feeling that I can trust her though…’

“Haha…! That’s funny!” I hesitantly chuckled, hoping-wishing-that this was just a dream.

I watched as she tilted her head with a puzzled look on her face, “I’m…not sure what’s so hilarious here.”

“You’re a goddess? How come I’ve never heard of an ‘Eris’ in mythology class then?” I said smugly.

She leaped up from the couch, which made me jump out of fear. She began to pace and by time she spoke, she just about had worn a path into the carpet.  
“You obviously didn’t listen to the lectures very well. I was responsible for the Trojan War, actually. I’m the one who dropped the Apple of Discord into the wedding of Peleus ad Thetis. Without me, Helen of Troy wouldn’t have been such a big deal. Everyone just focuses on stupid Ares and Athena,” She pouted, crossing her arms with a huff.

Now that she said that, I remembered her story and I felt guilty, but I wasn’t going to admit that. “Fine, so what is a goddess doing on Earth then? And a goddess of chaos, at that?”

“I’m watching out for people’s asses like yours and Than’s. Do you have a problem with me saving you, or something? It seems like you really have a problem with it!” She yelled, making two of her knives appear almost out of thin air and I shrank up into the back of the couch out of fear.

“I-I don’t have a problem with it, I just… I just didn’t understand why a goddess like you would waste your time on this land.” 

I watched as stopped, closing her eyes out of frustration as she began sharpening the knives off one another, almost like she was getting ready to prepare a meal into tiny, bite size pieces... 

“It’s all about bidding my time and using this land to its advantages until I can locate someone… vital to my journey. I also felt a calling to this place years ago that I have yet find the cause of it… until now,” she said, speaking surprisingly softly as she turned to look at me. 

‘She couldn’t be implying what I think she is… right? I mean, I had to be the only one that was feeling the spark last night on the bus and that was a fluke!’

“But I’m nothing special…” I whispered to myself, not expecting an answer back.

However, she came closer to me, slow and seductive, but all I could see was the two large knives in her hand. I began to get up, but by the time I was able to step away from the couch, she was able to stop me in my tracks and push me back on the couch. She too joined me, but instead of sitting next to me like a normal host, she instead straddled my lap. Now that she was so close to me I could notice the small, light spots that freckled her pale face, especially on her nose. Her plump lips were a constant light pink and they looked so… delicious… when she licked them…  
I would have thought I was falling into a trance, when felt a hand touch my cheek. It turned my face so I was now looking into her amber eyes, which shone brightly and animatedly as she spoke.

“You’re more than special to me, Gabriel. You’re my little angel in every way possible.” 

With that, she leaned forward, eliminating the space between us and kissing my lips. Her lips were soft against mine, like I would expect them to be. I felt as her hand snaked its way up into my hair and I felt a tug on my hand, forcing my head back roughly and my mouth to open. She seemed to take this as an invitation to stick her tongue into my mouth. I could feel something weird as well on her tongue, almost like a round bump? It tasted metallic as she ran her tongue around mine and I realized that she must have some sort of piercing I didn’t notice before. 

After what felt like a few seconds, she pulled away with a soft hand on my cheek.

“Oh, my beautiful angel.”

I could feel myself blush at the compliment, not used to feeling such treatment.

“If I ask you to do something for me, would you?” She asked innocently. 

“Anything,” I said softly, caught up within the moment. 

“Stay with me forever.”

I didn’t know what to say, and when I tried, nothing would come out of my mouth but air. All I could do was nod, which I would probably regret later.  
“However, I like looking after my angels just like livestock…” she said, her smile pulling me closer, “I watch after them until their value increases, and then I skin them when no one’s looking…” She now held one of the knives at my throat. 

‘She’s so bipolar… I don’t get it… or do I?’

“I-I think you’re scared, Eri,” I gulped, “I think you’re afraid to open up to anyone, but you feel something here, don’t you?” 

She didn’t say a word for a while before I saw her eyes flash with some sort of emotion and pushed the knife deeper into my throat. I could feel the run of blood go down my neck, but not enough to be concerning.

“Me? Scared? You should be the one scared right now…” She chuckled.

“If we’re going to be honest, I am scared,” I stated steadily, gaining confidence with every word I said, “But I want to know-no, I know that I’m not the only one feel this…feeling when we are close like this. I know something is here between us.”

I could see the hesitation in her eyes before she took the knife away from my neck with a sigh and it disappeared into thin air again.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“What?” I asked, unsure if I had heard her incorrectly.

“I asked you what you’re willing to do about what we feel?”

“I…I don’t know…” I answered, lamely. 

“Well,” she started softly as she got off the couch and walked her way over to one of the walls that held a medical kit, “How about I strike a deal with you.” Once she had the things she needed, she came back over to me and sat on my lap again. “I won’t call on my knives again around you,” she took some disinfectant and rubbed it on my fresh cut, “and you only follow my…rules.”

“Rules?” I asked hesitantly.

“Nothing too extreme, I leave that to Sisyphus. Just a few requests of mine that I want you to honor when the moments come and/or occur.” 

I nodded, telling her silently to go on as she put the bandage on my neck.

“Okay, first of all, I want you to call me Miss for now on. We won’t discuss what will occur if you do right now.”

“Second, I don’t want you going alone anywhere. I want you to be with me at all times, and if I can’t be, I want Thanatos and Sisy to be.”

“Third, don’t interrupt me unless it’s important.”

“Four, you are not to touch yourself as- “

“Wait, what?” I asked, interrupting her, just like she told me not to... She sent me a slit-eyed glare and I shrank back with a small ‘sorry’.

“I’m going to ignore what you did this time, but don’t think I’ll be as lenient in the future. Now, to answer your question. I consider you mine and I don’t care if you feel the same way. You are mine and only I will touch what is mine.” 

When I didn’t say a word, she continued onward, “Now, I think that will be enough rules for now. I wouldn’t want to push you too far when we are just getting to know one another.”

“What would you like to know about me?” 

She suddenly jumped up, which I had to admit, scared me slightly, and said, “I have an idea, let’s go for a walk and we’ll buy you some more clothes since you won’t be going home.”

“I really won’t see my family again?” I whispered softly.

She reached a hand up to my cheek and brushed her thumb over my risen scar, “Would you really want to?”

When I didn’t answer her, she grabbed my arm and led me behind her out of the space and down the hallway to the stairs. 

On the way however, I heard a muffled moan come from one of the rooms we passed.

“Ah, yes, right there…harder…”

“It seems that Sisyphus is home…” she smirked. 

“Is he…” I started, before coughing from embarrassment, “Is he with Than?” 

“Mhmm,” she hummed.

“You don’t think them being…together is strange?” I asked slightly skeptically. Not that I was against anyone loving who they want to love, but I’ve never actually seen a gay couple in my life.

“After you’ve lived as long as I have, you’ve seen stranger things than two guys in love.”

Once we made it upstairs and away from the noises coming from that room, she led me to the room I had slept in last night. She led me over to the bed and made me sit down there as she walked over to a built in closet in the wall and grabbed out a few things. “Sisy was kind enough to let you stay in here, so I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you wearing some of his clothes until we can get you some more.”

“Are you sure he won’t mind?” I asked softly, slightly afraid of the man I have yet to meet. If he was able to convince Than to do… that with him, he must be scary.  
‘I’m not sure which one I’m more scared of, the woman in front of me or the man I have yet to meet…’

“If he’s not, I’ll talk to him and he’ll get over it. Trust me,” she smiled, as if she held some sort of secret, before handing me the clothes. “Now, go head and change into these.”

I took the clothes into my hands and neither of us moved. She continued to just stare at me, her eyes raking over my body until she lifted her hand, motioning me to continue. 

I balked at what she was implying

“What’s the problem?” she asked, with a confused look in her eyes at my expression.

“I’m not going to just…” I started to say before changing to something more to the point,” You haven’t told me where I could go to change…” I spoke with a small voice, embarrassed that I even had to point it out and afraid that she would take what I said as an insult. 

A sudden amused expression wash over her face as she laughed and rolled her eyes, “Is my little angel afraid to show me his body? Oh well, just get changed in the bathroom over there.”

I did just that and when I exited the bathroom, she was nowhere to be found. Before I could step out of the bedroom to go look for her, a hand touched my back and I just about jumped two feet off the ground. I turned around to see Eris standing there sweetly wearing a black floral dress which was off the shoulders and hugged her upper half before flowing outwards, ending at the middle of her thighs. This was an outfit that I wouldn’t expect her to ever own.

“Where’d you come from?” I asked her, trying to calm my heart as well as other places after the sight of her.

“Didn’t you notice the other door in the bathroom? It connects to my room,” she smiled, sweetly. “Now, are you ready to go?”


	5. Questioning

**Eri’s Pov**

I drove us downtown and allowed Gabriel to ask questions, as long as they didn’t pertain to anything that would be important.

  
“So, who are your parents in the mythological world?”

  
“My mother and father were Zeus and Hera, surprisingly. In most of the mortals book they alternate my name between four of them: Discordia, Bellona, Enyo, and of course, Eris.”

  
“Is there a such thing as Mount Olympus?”

  
“There is, it’s just not where you guys think it is. It’s much higher in the sky than any mortal could imagine, but that doesn’t mean that we don’t watch over you all. In reality, all of the god and goddesses live up there, not just the twelve. My brother, Ares, made sure of that, so he could see me often…” I trailed off, thinking of all the fun times we had before I was made to leave. All the sparing practices we had with each other that resulted in such bloodshed and all the mortals we played with on the battlefields…

  
“I didn’t realize you two were so close,” he whispered, obviously trying not to shatter the moment.

  
“Yeah, we were years ago. Things happened that made us be not so close, though, so we haven’t talked in a little while.”

  
“How long is “a little while’?”

  
“About fifty years, or so. Pluto keeps me updated on what happens up there though, so it may have been longer.”

  
“Pluto? Like the planet?” He asked, confused.

  
I looked away from the road to glance at him like he had two heads, “No, you weirdo. You’ve heard of Hades, right? Pluto is his Roman name, which he hates.”

  
“How the hell do you know Hades?” He asked, incredulously.

  
“I guess you could say he’s a childhood friend of mine. I’m pretty sure he’s technically my uncle or whatever, since he’s my father’s little brother. But in all reality, Zeus had children with his sister, so who can be really sure of the family ties I have to people? I just know that ever since I was born, people have said that he and I have been inseparable, almost like twins,” I smiled sadly.

  
With that, I pulled into a large parking lot on a busy shopping street and parked our car. I could see more questions were bubbling in his mind, but before he could ask them, I got out of the car and slammed by door. I went around the car quickly to open his door and I held out a hand to him. He looked up at my hand before looking into my eyes then glancing at my hand again. He took it then, probably sure now that I wasn’t going to hurt him and I felt the growing familiar spark that occurred every time we touched.  
Once he got out of the car, he tried to pull his hand away, most likely thinking that I was only being polite to help him out of the car. However, I only held his hand tighter, locking our fingers together as we made our way onto the sidewalk of the street.

 

After only a few minutes of walk, I could see the curiosity in his eyes as he saw a small shop not to too far down the street in front of us. It felt eerily familiar to me, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on what made it so. It gave me a bad feeling, whatever it was.

  
“Can we go in that one, Miss?” He asked once we were almost on top of the store’s doorsteps. I now scanned the surrounding and it was a fairly bland shop that simply read, “Pet Shop” over its doors. Now that we were closer, the tangible feeling of chaos was hanging on the air so thick that I could probably form it into a ball and eat it as a snack.  
“I don’t know, Gabriel,” I trailed off, trying to think of a plausible excuse for not wanting to step inside that didn’t make me sound crazy.

  
He must have noticed the hesitation in my voice, because he let out a small sigh of disappointment. “That’s okay, we’ll just go to the next one.”

  
_‘He knows just how to guilt-trip me…’_

  
_“No, no. If you want to go in, we’ll go inside,” I said with a smile, pulling him by the hand behind me._

  
As the door gave a small ‘Rrring!’ as we stepped inside, the overwhelming scent of discord made me stagger in my step, which I tried to play off as a trip so I didn’t worry Gabriel.

  
The shop appeared to be new as their shelves were just about nonexistent except for those that were attached to the outer walls. Looking closer though, I realized that there were only cages and pens really occupying the store… which contained humans who couldn’t have been older than eight.

  
In one of, what I assumed to be, the show pens, one of them caught my attention. It was a small boy who was shaking in fear. He seemed to be unaware of what was happening around him. His back was pressed against the back of the pen, watching with wide eyes and whining softly as the children contained with him were playing about like nothing was wrong. He seemed to want to get out but even if he did, he wouldn't be able to get too far without someone to look out for him. I could tell there was something special about him though… something that set him apart from the rest.

  
Before I knew it though, Gabriel, the angel in disguise he was, was heading towards the same pen the young boy was in. As soon as he was to the pen, all the kids were up and jumping to try to reach up for him to grab them.

  
I then looked closer, noticing that the children had different…attributes than the typical human child. I saw one girl hopping about with bunny ears atop her head and another little one with pointed cat ears. The small boy with green eyes caught my attention again and I walked over to Gabriel’s side, placing a hand on his shoulder while I moved my other hand to reach forward to touch one of the children.

 

“Whoa, whoa!” A man that looked to be old enough to be the store owner came running at us, “Hands off the merchandise!” The scent from before was getting stronger and stronger with every step he took.

 

_‘He’s what I’m smelling, isn’t he?’_

 

As a precaution, I turned down my aura so nothing would seem out of the ordinary when he looked at me.

 

As a test, I turned to give him a menacing glare and he stopped in his tracks, making me think it didn’t work, but then his scowl soon turned into a leer as his eyes ran down my body before he turned to Gabriel with a business-smile, ignoring my presence.

 

_‘Just like I wanted.’_

 

"Are you interested in our pets, Mister?" the salesman asked smiling softly as it was normal to sell humans.

 

Gabriel let out a small gasp before turning to me and asked in a whisper, “What does he mean?”

 

“He means that he’s selling these children like cattle, angel.”

 

Gabriel gave me a sad look before he nervously asked, “Do you think he’ll let me hold one?”

 

I smiled softly at how cute he looked before I turned back to the salesmen and nodded, “Yes, we’re here to…uhm… buy one.”

 

The salesman looked over to Gabriel, waiting for what I was assuming to be “male confirmation” before opening the door of the cage. This man was really pissing me off…

 

“Which one do you want to see?” The man asked gruffly, “We sell top-notch hybrids here…so, in this pen, we have a beautiful female tiger, a small female hare, and male cat, and a male runt, but you probably want something high quality.”

 

I could see that Gabriel noticed what I was seeing in the small “runt” as he turned, whisper to me as he pointed at it, “Can I hold that one?”

 

I restated his statement to the shop-keeper and he roughly grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and put the small boy into Gabriel’s arms. Now that he was closer, I could see that his rounded ears resembled those much like a puppy. It broke my heart to see the small boy whining, especially when the boy didn’t fight or showed mush reaction to the rough handling. The only reaction he did show was fright as his ears moved down and his tail moved to tuck between his legs as he whined more.

 

I knew from my lessons of this land that because of sick practices like these that he most likely was never taught how to speak. However, I could tell that boy was on the edge of tears, scared for his life as he tried to hide his face into the nearest object, which was Gabriel’s chest.

 

I stared at the cute scene for a moment before making a decision that I wasn’t expecting I would ever have to make.

 

"I want this one..." I stated, smiling a bit.

 

The salesman took the boy out of Gabriel’s arms and both he and the boy let out a whine at the separation. He put him into a container, which he brought over to the register on a far counter. "You are my first costumers so you get a special price. $50 please." the salesman said, his smile forced.

 

 _‘How can he be so…calm selling someone? Well, I can’t say keeping someone against their will is any healthier…’_ I thought to myself.

 

I refused to hand the man even a dime for the hybrid, however. I leaned forward across the counter and grabbed him by the shirt collar. “You have no right to even sell these beings much less to ask me to pay for one. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll let us walk away now and I might not report you.”

 

I could see that I must have been choking him, as his face was beginning to turn red before slowly making its way to a more purplish color. I reached a hand to my back pocket and pulled out my favorite knife, holding it.

 

 _“I better not have to get blood on my babies again today…’_ I thought as I imagined just how I would make him suffer slowly… I could make his blood flow, starting with the smaller arteries before slowly making my way bigger and bigger as the blood pools around me and coats my hands…

 

“Eri! You’re hurting him!” Gabriel cried out, which pulled me out of my trance. I shook my head, clearing it from the bloody images before unsheathing my knife and holding it to the man throat while removing my previous hand from his collar.

 

“Now tell me, why do you smell of Lilith?” I sneered.

 

“Wh-What do y-y-you mm-mean?” He asked, visibly shaking.

 

“You know exactly what I mean, daemon. I want to know why you smell of chaos and her, when she is not supposed to be on this land.”

 

“Why would I tell you, bitch?!” He yelled at me.

 

“Because this bitch decides what happens to yours. So, you should be a good man and hand me the carrier for free and you won’t see me again. That is, if you tell me where she is. Does that sound nice enough?”

 

He nodded quickly, scared as he stuttered, “I d-d-don’t know… really. She came around here a few days ago, that’s all.”

 

I decided that that was probably the best answer I was probably going to get and I moved my knife away from his neck. I could see the shop keeper’s body fill with the relief of the threat of death being gone. I snatched up the carriage and we left the shop, but not before I sent a quick remark over my shoulder of the clerk being kind enough to call me if he had any more information.


	6. Questions Continue

** Eri’s Pov **

 

We were able to make it back to the parking lot without being questioned by onlookers that could have notice us walking down the street with a young boy in a small cage. However, I was unable to escape the questions flying my way once Gabriel and I were at the car.

 

“What’s a daemon?”

 

“It’s kind of like the kind of demons that you know about, but they are instead Lilith’s children. That one there was an incubus and an ugly one, at that,” I answered as we got in, Gabriel setting the cage in the back seat of the car, as we didn’t have a car seat for him.

 

“What’s the big deal about her anyway? Why are you looking for her so hard?”

 

I turned around to him sharply, “ _That_ is none of your concern, Gabriel.”

 

“Who are you to tell me what is or isn’t my business when it could involve me?!”

 

“I’m trying really hard right now not to hurt you, Gabriel,” I seethed, feeling my hand itching to grab my knife to end the conversation.

 

“If you want me to trust you, you need to do the same with me!” he cried.

 

“I do trust you!” I yelled, “This just isn’t something you need to know about. You don’t need to know everything Gabriel and you just need to god damn accept that already! Just do what you’re told and sit there and let me handle this so I can keep you safe, god damn it!” I huffed in frustration as I sped the car up to get home faster.

 

“Earlier you said I was yours, so that means that you are mine, doesn’t it? Doesn’t that mean that I need to protect you too?” He burst out loudly.

 

I then heard a sound, which I realized was the boy in the cage whining out of fear. I decided that it wasn’t right for us to bring him fear, so I quieted myself.

 

“No,” I answered simply, “That doesn’t mean I’m yours. I’m no one’s.”

 

“That’s not fair,” he grumbled.

 

“Life isn’t fair, angel,” I stated gently before sighing. “I’ll tell you what’s going on eventually, Gabriel, but today will not be that day.”

 

After that, we rode in silence for a few minutes before arriving home.

 

Once we got inside, Gabriel took his 'pet' to the living room where he opened the carrier and took the boy out to set him down on the sofa.

 

As soon as the oy realized that he was no longer in the box, he moved back and tried to hide behind one of the pillows of the couch. He only poking his head out to look at me with some sort of lost look and at the same time, he was sniffing around, most likely trying to figure out where was he exactly.

 

Gabriel looked at the puppy boy fondly and started to talk to him. "Hey, you. What's your name?" he asked and sat down on the sofa slowly with a hand out, letting the boy sniff him so he wouldn’t scare him too bad.

 

The little one must have realized from that that the other wouldn't hurt him, so slowly he came close, sniffing the Gabriel’s finger tips. The pillow fell off the couch, which made him jump slightly, but he calms down and looked up to Gabriel, but he didn't talk or answer him.

 

Gabriel smiled anyway, with an understanding look on his face, "I'm Gabriel, your owner, if you want to call it that, but I prefer that you call me Gabe." he said and laughed a bit.

 

"Can you talk?" Gabriel asked, just to confirm if our suspicions were correct.

 

The boy moved closer still sniffing Gabriel, looking up at him like he understood what he was saying, but didn't know how to answer. He sat up and gave a confusing look.

 

"Oh." Gabriel said, sighing. "I will teach you, then."

 

He started to say words slowly. "Say: Hel-lo."

 

The boy looked at him confused, moving his head to the right a little his ears moved a little up again "Hoo~ " he managed to say softly.

 

"Awww, how cute," Gabriel cooed and laughed. "But it's Hel-lo. Hello." he said softly rubbing the little boys head.

 

The boy tried once again "Ho-lo " he said as it didn't come out right once again, but as soon as the other touched him, he shrunk back, scared he was going to do something to him.

 

"Hey little boy. Don't be scared. I'm not like the man in the shop..." he said smiling. "Do you want to meet my friend?" he asked.

 

The boy kept moving back until the other end of the couch not knowing if he should trust the Gabriel or not ... but as he was asked the other question, he looked at Gabriel unsure.

 

 ** _“_** This is Eris," he whispered with a soft voice, waving me over. I slowly made my way, trying not to move too fast and spook the boy. I sat down in front of the couch and gave him a smile he crawled forward curiously, which made Gabriel frown slightly.

 

“A…Airwis?” The boy tried to say, but was very off. I chose not to correct him though, as I thought the way he spoke was cute.

 

The boy got right in my face and we just sat there, staring at one another, until he reached a hesitant hand forward and poked me right in the forehead.  I reared my head back in surprise and looked at the boy who was overcome with a bubble of sweet laugher, falling back against the couch with his hands over his stomach. I could help but smile and look at Gabriel with a sweet look, proud that I could make him laugh.

 

“Why don’t you go make him a sandwich, Gabriel,” I said softly. He looked at me hesitantly, unsure if he should leave me alone with the boy, which I had to admit, hurt. “We’ll be fine.”

 

Once Gabriel exited the room, it was suddenly quiet. I didn’t know what to do with a child, honestly, so the best thing I could think to do is pick the boy up off the couch and set him on the floor.

 

“Go ahead, sweetie. I know you want to explore,” I smiling sweetly.  He looked at me for only a minute more before he began sniffing around.

 

The boy soon was standing next to the TV, probably wondering what it was and was sniffing it.

 

I chuckled and leaned over to find the remote to turn on the TV. I could see how the boy's eyes widened as it suddenly turned on and jump back growling at it, as if he was protecting himself. 

 

"It's called a TV." I said, laughing. He looked back at me before running over and hiding behind me, his tail swinging fast as he looked at the TV, not liking it for now.

 

I chuckled as I patted his head. I decided that I should go check on Gabriel, so I turning off the TV and walked out of the room, hoping that he was following me. Once I was out of the room, I turned back to check to make sure he was following me, and he was trotting along on all fours hesitantly.

 

I smiled sadly. “Can you walk?”  I asked.

 

He looked up to me, his ears pushed back against his head as he shook his head ‘yes’. He stood up wobbly and started to walk toward me, before falling after a few steps.

 

I nodded and walked over to him, grabbing his hand. “Why don’t I help you?” I asked, smiling.

 

His little fingers wrapped around two of mine and I felt happiness build in my heart.

 

_‘Is this what it’s like having a kid around?’_

 

We walked our way towards the kitchen and he must have smelled the sandwiches, as he suddenly was trying to speed me up as he following the direction it came from.

 

In the kitchen, Gabriel was standing at the counter, cutting the sandwich into four slices. Once he realized that we walked in, he turned and picked the puppy boy up and sat him down on the counter.

 

The boy was sitting on all four looking curiously at the sandwich that was handed to him, getting close enough to slowly sniff it, his tail swinging softly now.

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/epo_rp/)

"Eat it," Gabriel said, smiling softly. "It's delicious."

 

The boy reached out and took a small piece and start eating and once he realized that he actually he really liked it, he started eating fast.

 

He smiled softly and rubbed the little boy’s head. "Do you like it?"

 

The boy nodded happily as he kept eating piece after another.

 

"If you like it, say 'Yes'." he said smiling. He was still trying to teach him how to talk, which made me want to role my eyes. The priority isn’t if he can speak or not; it’s that he feels safe and welcomed.

 

"Yeth! " the boy said, smiling. He was trying his best to talk but the words didn't come out right.

"You almost got it but it's 'yes’," he explained.

 

The boy looked at him still eating "Yeth " he said once again and got back to eating

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/epo_rp/)

"Yes!" he said over pronouncing the S. "S! S! S!"

 

“Gabriel!” I reprimanded, “Don’t push him so hard…”

 

“I just want to help him learn how to speak, that’s all,” he mumbled.

 

The boy was watching us speak, and actually giggled at us, finding it was funny " yes! " he yelled, finally saying it right.

 

"You did it!" Gabriel said, hugging the boy tightly. "So great!"

 

The boy giggled as he kept eating, his tail swinging happily.

 

_‘I hope that means he trusts us or something…’_

 

Gabriel smiled softly and stroke the boy’s hair. "I wonder what you name is."

 

As he heard what the other said he actually answered with a shrug, "Do not have one."

 

“So you can speak?” Gabriel asked, confused.

“I think he only knows certain words, angel,” I explained.

 

“What should we name him, Miss?” he asked me, which put me in shock, as it was the first time he referred to me as such.

 

“I’ve always been partial to Enyalius,” I threw out.

 

"Enyalius? How about we shorten that to Enya? What do you think of that name?" he asked, cuddling his dog boy.

 

The boy was calm now letting Gabriel show his love as he sits still on the counter and finished his meal.

 

“Like it,” he mumbled softly as he ate, barely able to keep his eyes open.

 

He picked Enya up. "Are you sleepy?" he asked smiling softly.

 

The boy shook his head ‘yes’ as he holds the Gabriel's shirt so he won't fall looking around the place.

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/epo_rp/)

"Okay." he said smiling and cuddled his puppy boy. “Will Sisyphus be okay with me letting him sleep in his room?”

 

“Let’s not chance it and I’ll have you place him in my room for now,” I said, not wanting to bother Sisyphus too much, as he had his own boy to look after right now.

 

I could see that Enya was nodded, but he was trying to keep them open, trying to remember the way around. He’s such an observant boy…

 

_‘Just like the warrior he’s named after…’_

** Gabriel’s Pov **

 

I smiled down at Enya. "How old are you, little boy?"

 

The boy looked at his hand, probably trying to figure out how many fingers he’d have to hold up and ended up with four up with a giggle.

 

"Awww cute. You are four years old? With four years it's important to learn lots of new words." I informed.

 

The boy pouted at that.

 

I sighed and cuddled the boy, “It’ll be fun, trust me. In no time, you’ll make us even more prouder than you already have. You’re the strongest little boy I know, already.”

 

“Weally?” He asked softly as I opened the door to Eris’ room, surprised to find everything to look…normal. No knives or weapons were visibly hanging on the dark walls, the red and gray sheeted bed was made neatly, and there was nothing to be found on the dressers or vanity that couldn’t be considered to be inappropriate for a child to see.

 

“Really, Enya. I can’t wait to see what you’ll do next to surprise me,” with that, I tucked him into Eris’ bed and gave him a small kiss on his forehead, which made him giggle loudly. “Sleep tight, Enya. I’ll see you when you’re done napping.”


	7. Reincarnation

** Sisyphus’ Pov **

****

It had been a few days after the first time Than and I had sex. Eris had updated me on her own and apparently Gabriel put up a fight once he woke up. Silly boy, he’s lucky he’s still alive. However, I have yet to meet him, as we are typically going circles around one another. At meals, he’s been asleep or taking care of the new brat in the house and during the day, I’ve been trying to become more acquainted with my own boy. I already know that I don’t like him being around Eris… Weak mortals will only distract her from what she is on earth for and I will not allow him to hurt her in anyway. The brat… I don’t know what I feel. He isn’t so bad, from what I hear, and he’s a quick learner when it comes to speaking.

 

So far with Than though, everything was going just as I wanted it. Than was being a good boy who was learning the rules I wanted him to. Soon, he won’t even have the instinct to question them.

 

Right now, we are laying on the couch in the living room watching some action movie that I couldn’t remember the name of. I was starting to get bored with it, so we both soon found my hands wondering down his body. One hand mystically made it into his shorts even. Wow, the magic of elastic astounds me.

 

Than continued watching the T.V. as he whined softly moving under my touch, but he was not protesting. Hearing the encouragement, I began to rub slightly harsher. At the same time, I moved my lips to the male’s shoulder, gently sucking and nipping at the flesh.

 

Than moved again getting closer to me but tried to stay focus on the movie. 

 

I travelled slowly, wanting him to feel impatient agony. I slowly inched my hand inside the male’s boxers, gently rubbing and prodding at his member. He moaned softly and pushed himself back more into my own crotch. Than then looked up at me, wanting to see if I was just teasing him like usual, or if this was real.

 

Than reached up to have a kiss, his eyes softly closed, but he was enjoying the slow movement down there.

 

I sighed softly against his lips, leaning forwards slightly. I continued to kiss him, gently slipping my tongue into his mouth and sucking on his lower lip. But at the same time, rubbing his member, slowly getting more rough.

 

He moaned softly as I kept kissing him slowly, starting to get hard under my touch but with him leaning forward, he lost balance and fell off the couch.

 

I chuckled softly, slowly leaning forwards so that I was over the boy. But instead, Than scrambled back until he was sitting back on his knees in the position that I taught him. He bowed his head in submission, placing his hands flat on his legs, making himself look beautifully perfect and at attention.

 

“I’m so proud of you, pet,” I whispered seductively as I ran a hand up his leg until I made my way up to the middle of his chest. I suddenly surprise him when I clenched my fist into his shirt and yanked him forward, smashing my mouth to his roughly.

 

The boy moaned softly and I soon parted and began to run kisses down his neck, sucking and pecking at his neck. He had a blush across his face as he started to get needy more and more.

I smiled softly against his neck, and began trailing kisses down his neck, and slowly down his stomach. I began with removing the boy’s shirt, and trailing kisses down his stomach towards his lower stomach and crotch.

 

“ _Hmmm,_ " the boy hummed softly as he blushed moving slightly when I got that far down on him, “You’re being more gentle than usual, Sir…”

 

“You make me sound like a monster, sweetheart,” I grinned. I gently tugged at the hem of his pants, moving the kisses down until I had reached the boy’s pubic bone. Slowly tugging his pants and boxers down, I moved his lips to the boy’s member, continuing to kiss and lick at the flushed member.

 

His face flushed red as he moaned with a small whine moving softly wanting more. I continued down and sealed my lips around the boy’s member, gently sucking and nibbling at the pink flesh. But, he began to protests softly.

 

“N-No… I want to pleasure you! I _need_ it, Sir. I don’t deserve to feel good until you do, Sir!” He yelled out with a moan. I listened to him and removed my mouth with a ‘ _pop!’_ … before replacing it with my hand, where I rubbed him rougher than I had ever before.

 

The boy moaned again when I sped up, easily getting him to the edge, and closed his eyes tightly before blinking them open again. At my encouraging nod, he came, splattering his stomach and me in the process. We both sat there, heavily breathing until Than started to sob.

 

I was in shock, as I could not think of one thing I’ve done to cause him to cry…yet.

 

“I’m so sorry, Sir, for yelling at you. I am so rude and disrespectful for thinking I could do something like that…I would understand fully if you punish me. I’ll-I’ll do it myself even, so I don’t waste your v-valuable time!” He hiccupped.

 

I sat there staring at the boy. He looked so…. _broken._ ‘ _Is this what I’ve made him? So…scared of himself and me? Have I been too rough too soon?’_

“Than,” I whispered and he continued to cry, either ignoring me or not hearing me.

 

“Than, look at me,” I spoke softly again and he went silent, not counting a few lingering sniffles, but he did not look at me. I reached forward and gripped his chin, moving his face so he’d be looking me in the eye.

 

“Baby boy, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I’ve been too hard on you when you’re just beginning out. That’s my misstep, and I’m sorry for that. It’s just… I never want to hear out of your mouth that you don’t deserve something. You deserve the world, and I’ll make sure I’m the one to give you it,” I brushed a thumb over his cheek, wiping the tears that were starting to fall down his face.

 

He sat there silently before looking at me with hesitant eyes, whispering, “So, I didn’t do anything wrong? Did I do well?”

 

“You’ve been a very good boy, Than,” I reassured. I took my hand off his face before surprising him and myself when I held my arms out, “Now, come here and sit with me.”

 

He crawled over into my lap so he was straddling me, looking up into my eyes. I reached a hand to run through his hair before I spoke, “Now, what’s bothering you? You’ve been more emotional than before I let you out of that chair.”

 

This resulted in him starting to cry again which put me in a panic, “What did I say wrong?! Please don’t cry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to upset you…”

 

“No, no, it wasn’t you. It’s just…I don’t want you to leave me like everyone else has…not when I just got you to pay attention to me…”

 

“I’ve always paid attention to you. But what do you mean by ‘like everyone else’? You had friends at school that I saw you talk to.”

 

“Every-Everyone I’ve ever cared about,” he sniffled, “They’ve all died by now…my mother, my father, my brother… even my last girlfriend is dead! And it’s all thanks to me!” He was sobbing now.

 

“I’m sure you didn’t cause those events to happen, Than,” I soothed him. I didn’t want to tell him the truth of why those people died. He’d be so much more broken if I did, I think.

 

“I know it was my fault…there’s no other way! I know that you’re going to die to now because of me. Anyone that makes me feel wanted in the world has to leave me. I don’t want to see you die!” He leaped forward a bit so now his arms were encircling my neck tightly.

 

“No, I won’t leave you, Than. I won’t let that happen,” I said seriously.

 

“You won’t have a choice,” he whispered.

 

‘ _Maybe I do need to tell him…’_

 

“Than,” I sighed, trying to figure out the words to explain this properly, “I know why the people in your life have died.”

 

He perked up at this and brought his head up from my shoulders to give me a questioning look.

 

“You’re a reincarnated Thanatos, God of Death. You were never supposed to end up on the surface world and that’s why all the people in your life have died… mortality can only live for so long when one of the Grim are around them.”

 

“A…A god? What does that mean?”

 

“You’re a Greek god, or daemon rather, who is connected to the death of mortals. Typically, you wouldn’t be involved in violent deaths, as that would have to do with your sister Keres.”

 

“I have a sister,” he asked me in wonder.

 

“You _had_ , one. The original Thanatos did at least.”

 

He didn’t dwell on it long before he had yet another question for me, “So, are you a mortal?”

 

 “Yes, I am but-. “I started to explain why that wouldn’t matter, but he cut me off by trying to scramble off my lap whimpering as he no longer had the tears to cry anymore.

 

“That means I’m going to kill you by mistake! Oh, no. You shouldn’t even be near me and…and- “

 

I grabbed his arm pulling him back to me and holding him in my arms so he couldn’t run away. “Shoos, baby boy, you’re not going to kill me. Actually, I’m the only mortal you can’t kill.”

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Have you ever heard of the story between Sisyphus and Thanatos?”

 

He shook his head ‘no’, so I grabbed him and pulled him into my lap again.

 

“I guess it’s story time then. The first Thanatos was believed to be merciless and indiscriminate, and both mortals and gods hated him. However, he could sometimes be outsmarted. In the myth that’s told in the books, Thanatos was told by Zeus to chain me, King Sisyphus of Aeolus of Thessaly and Enarete in the Underworld, as they believe it was time for me to die.”

 

“Why did they believe that you should die?” he asked innocently.

 

“Well, sweetheart, I wasn’t always as nice and generous as I am now. I was a sly and deceitful person back in the day. In numerous occasions, I apparently ‘violated the Xenia’, which back then was the concept of hospitality and generosity shown to travelers and guests. They said I killing them, so I could prove that he was a ruthless king. I didn’t do that what-so-ever! I just got a bit bored with those who never paid me my money back, that’s all!”

 

This made Than smile and giggle.

 

“Anyway, these violations apparent made me something of interest in the eyes of Zeus, along with me being a bit too honestly to those who Zeus stole from. But let’s not hash up old rivalries,” I said, knowing that I was getting off track from the story of the original Than and I.

 

“Zeus, because of this, decided to punish me for good. He asked the original Thanatos to take me and chain him in the Underworld. When Thanatos got me, I was a smartass and asked how the chains actually worked; Thanatos agreed, but I managed to chain Thanatos instead. With Death now in chains, no mortal could die and go to the Underworld. After a while, the situation aggravated, and the god of war Ares, who is Eris brother, was unhappy that his wars were no longer interesting as no one died. So, he decided to release Thanatos. He then trapped me and gave me to Thanatos too.”

 

“So,” I took a deep breath, “the point of this is that we, as Sisyphus and Thanatos, are destined for our fates to intertwine in one way or another. I just decided to make sure I was the one who was in control in the end this time. I honestly was expecting that this would end just like last time when you ended up in my classroom at the beginning of the term.”

 

Than sat there in silence before reaching back to kiss my jaw, “I like it this way much better. I could never imagine putting you in chains.”

 

I smiled at him, “Good to know that I have no worries then.”

 

He moved a hand to rub my leg, “I just don’t understand how you’re alive though, since you said that you’re a mortal.”

 

“That’s the part that I forgot. After you were set free, I played around more with Zeus and he got pissed at me. As a result, he punished me to eternally push a boulder uphill. However, as soon as I would reach the top of the hill, the boulder would roll off and I would have to push it back again. But, Eris stepped in, seeing how much pain was in my heart and wanted to cause a few problems up in the sky. She offered to watch over me and torture me for eternity instead down on land. Believe me too, she’s the one you should be scared of. She, like her brother, is a coldblooded killer who doesn’t believe in mercy.”

 

“That just sounds so horrible, Sir,” He laid his head back against me and moved his ass back, grazing too close against my lower parts to be a coincidence.

 

“Did you do that on purpose, Than?” I smiled.

 

“…Maybe,” He smiled smugly.


	8. I Always Find Him

** Thanatos’ Pov **

 

He picked me up so I was able to lay my head on his shoulder, carrying me out of the living room and down the hallway to our room. I began to be lulled to sleep, just thinking about everything that has occurred.

 

 _‘It still feels weird to call it_ our _room after being confined to that chair for so long…’_  

 

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash, which made me jerk my head up so I could see what happened.

 

“Put some clothes on, you two! Jeez!” Eris yelled. I stiffened in Sisy arms and hid my face again in his neck. He must have sensed what I was feeling as he reached a protective hand to my back, rubbing it softly. I turned my head softly so I could see inside the room and I saw Gabriel sitting at the table, trying to uncomfortably look away from the scene and keep up the conversation Enya was trying to hold with him.

 

“We’re just passing by, Eri. It’s not our fault that Than’s body the only man’s body you’ve seen in a while,” he joked.

 

I saw Gabriel’s face going red as Enya let out a loud, childish laugh. I sneaked a glance at Eri and I could see that she was fuming. Her eyes were getting brighter, signaling that she was getting angrier and angrier with Sisy.

 

“I’m giving you ten seconds to run, Sisyphus,” She seethed. Sisy must of took her seriously as he took off down the hallway into our room. He laid me gently on the bed and began where we left off, kissing me roughly. He nipped as my lips and then moved to nip at my chests, making me moan out, grabbing the head board above me. I bit my lip to stay quiet but I was getting to the edge quickly after already being brought to the edge not even twenty minutes ago.

 

"You’re doing great, baby boy... Keeping quiet…. just like that, I’m so proud of you." Sisy panted softly, taking a break to talk, before returning back to tickling me with light kisses to my chest. After a few minutes, he wriggled out of his own pants and boxers, before sitting at the end of the bed.

 

“Okay, Than, get on your stomach.”

 

I did what I was told quickly and Sisy gently grasping my hips from behind. "Ready?" He panted softly.

 

I nodded, taking a deep breath to ready myself for him to enter. He smiled softly and grasped my hips tightly for a second, slowly pushing his throbbing member in agonizingly. He moaned softly as he entered. Instead of thrust into me immediately like usual, he instead waited for me to adjust.

 

I felt as my eyes widened as I let out a moan, feeling him move faster like that and squirmed a little under him but at the same time it was still good. Sisy thrusted deeper inside me, his thrusts became more frequent and harsh. He panted softly underneath his breath, hitting me just right over and over again. Usually, he would slowly get rougher and rougher, but today it felt different, especially after the talk we had.

 

I let out a whine this time, moving under him. My eyes were closed tightly and I took exactly what he was giving me, like I was expected to. I actually was enjoying how gentler he was being.

 

He thrusted harder and deeper inside me, nearing his limit as he grasped his hips, grunting underneath his breath. He gently lifted my ass higher, so that he could change positon and thrust even deeper.

 

I let out a slightly squeaked of surprise as he started to slow his movements as he moaned louder. I never experienced this feeling before, especially at the pace we were going. Going this slow heightened my sensitivity more as he pushed deeper inside me, almost like he was touching my core.

 

"Almost there Than. I’m just about ready," He panted heavily, continuing to thrust deeper but gently into me until he gave one last, massive thrust before cumming. This as a result, caused me to cum as well, making us both collapsing on our sides.

 

Sisy wrapped his arms around my side, pulling me to his chest.

 

Being against his soft skin, my heart rate began to slowly whine down until it was at a normal pace. I felt so calm right now, as my eyes were slowly drooping, but I didn’t want to fall asleep just yet.

 

"Mhm..." Sisy grunted tiredly, nuzzling against my cheek.

 

I looked to see his eyelids were starting to droop as well as his draped arm around my waist tightened until I was nestled closer to his side, gradually falling asleep. He too had fallen asleep within seconds, completely exhausted

 

They stayed like that until dinner time and neither of them wanted to wake up after cuddling in to the warmth of the other’s chest.

 

“Sisy! Than! Sisy! Than!” Enya, sing-songed, as he banged on our door from the outside. “Wake up! Dwinner, now!” He made me jump fearfully, which scared Sisy in the process.

 

“Stupid mutt…!” Sisy yelled half awake and still partially asleep.

 

He moaned softly and tugged me protectively to his chest. He pressed his face into the slope of my neck, breathing softly against my skin.

 

“I don’t want to go, Than. Make the mean mutt go away, will you?”

 

I nodded and got up to open the door, “We aren’t hungry, Enya.”

 

I obvious had forgotten my state of dress, or lack-there-of actually. But Enya did not let me forget as he looked me up and down with wide eyes before giggling into his hand.

 

“You don’t have clothing on again….! Hehe…!”

 

I began to blush and he continued to laugh until he caught his breath.

 

“You have to come to dwinner, or Airwis is gonna to be _really_ mad,” he said very seriously.

 

“Fine,” I sighed. Sera suddenly smiled and ran down the hall, before a bright light shown and something was now moving down the hallway at quick speed. Was that…a wolf?

 

I walked back into the room, slamming the door closed, “When you said mutt…” I trailed off.

 

“Yes, I really meant mutt,” he smiled. He held his arms open in my direction and took my cue to come lay down with him. He tightened his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest and I could feel the warm seep back into my body. I looked up to see him with his eyes closed and he was breathing softly, like he could go back to sleep at any moment.

 

“We really should go to dinner, shouldn’t we?” I asked, softly.

 

“Yeah, but I just wanted to hold you for a little while longer before I have to see your beautiful body covered again.”

 

To say that I blushed to that would be an understatement.

 

“I know that we haven’t really had to practice this before since our guest has been a bit of a reclusive, but do you remember the rules for when we sit at the table?”

 

“I never forget something you’ve told me, Sir,” I stated with certainty.

 

I felt as he leaned down to kiss me on the top of the head, “Good boy.”

 

I smiled up to him and then I pulled him up off the bed for us to go get dressed. Sisy decided that I should just dress casually with a pullover sweater and sweatpants while he decided on a dark blue button-up and dress pants.

 

Once we were both done, Sisy grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him as we went to go find Eris. I liked the feeling of having only his hand in mine. It felt so…innocent, but sensual at the same time. Almost like it was just he and I right here and now.

 

We found Eris cooking in the kitchen and she looked very frazzled by how much she was rushing around the kitchen. We decided that we rather not bother her, as a knife would most likely end up in the middle of our foreheads if we tried.

 

Than continued to lead me towards the dining room until we suddenly stopped a little way away from it and he pushed me inside a dark room. He pushed me backward into the room until by back met a wall and began kissing the side of my neck, moving his hands to rest on my hips.

 

“Are you scared for dinner?” He asked me in between kisses.

 

“T-To be honest, yes. I’m afraid to face him and see the look on his face when he sees how pathetically weak I’ve become,” I sighed. I then let out a small moan as he bit me softly. He moved his hands off my hips and up my shirt so he was now running his hands up and down my chest in a soothing manner.

 

“You’re not weak, Than. You’re perfect and exactly like I want you to be.”

 

** Gabriel’s Pov **

****

I was sitting at the dining room table alone, as Enya was down for a nap as per usual and Eris was making dinner in the kitchen. She told me earlier today that today is the day that we’ll all be in the same vicinity for once. To be honest, I was scared to meet Sisyphus properly. The only time I’ve seen him was earlier today when he and Than walked by the kitchen and he certainly wasn’t in a talking mood with Than in his arms. Plus, he was too far away for me to real see him.

 

_‘I don’t even want to know what they were about to do when Eris caught them walking by out of the corner of her eye. I thought she would have called on her knives, but not once did her hand reach for one… that’s odd.’_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Eris walking into the room with a bunch of bowls in her hand. Just as I was about to get up to help her, Than beat me to it.

 

“Er-Miss Eris? Do you need some help?” Than asked politely, his eyes seemingly casted downward like they were when he was in that chair.

 

All of a sudden a knife was whooshing through the air and stuck in the wall behind Than and who I assumed to be Sisyphus behind him.

 

“Give me some warning next time! Geez!” She yelled, her throwing hand now raised to her chest, covering her heart.

 

“Sorry!” I heard him state softly, probably afraid of her yelling. I watched as he backed up so he was now standing with most of his body shielded behind the other man.

 

“It’s fine, Thanatos. It’s my fault for being so jumpy. Now, come here,” she commanded sternly.

 

I could see that he was hesitating to do so at first, but with a small push from the man, he walked forward until he was right in front of her. He kept my eyes looking downward as she circled around him, sometimes reaching out to touch him, but he didn’t flinch once, not like he did when I touched him over a week ago.

 

She suddenly gripped his face and with that, forced him to look up into her eyes. She seemed to be studying him for a few minutes before she let him go. I couldn’t help but to feel something akin to relieve when she stopped focusing on him and, instead, turned to the man behind Than.

 

“Let’s all sit, shall we?”

 

We did just that and I was surprised to hear Sisyphus tell Than that he could sit at the table today. _‘Where else would he sit? The floor?’_ From there, the food was passed around varying from a nice chicken roast to mash potatoes to a vegetable side.

 

“You cleaned him up nicely, Sisyphus,” Eris commended, “Which is great, as we surely wouldn’t want to scare Gabriel with how many bruises he probably has,” she smirked.

 

My eyes just about shot out of my head. _‘Bruises…? But I thought Sisyphus was caring for Than, not hurting him…’_

 

I took this time to study Sisyphus closely. His black hair was style in a way that was both messy and calculated at the same time and his clothing was average. But his face is what caught my eye…

 

“Mr. Thess?” I asked, confused. I was not expecting to see my English Literature teacher sitting here in this dining room.

 

“I’m surprised that young Gabriel here isn’t sporting more than just bruises from you. Oh, wait. For that to occur, he’d have to want to be with you for more than five seconds without trying to run away,” Sisyphus smiled, ignoring my questioning gaze. A sudden flash of fear ran down his face soon after, almost like he realized what he was saying.

 

“I’d watch my mouth, Sisyphus dear, before you don’t have one,” she stated with a sickly sweet smile sent his way.

 

“You know I didn’t mean anything by it, Eris. Forgive me? Please?” He asked, almost sounding like he was desperate for her approval.

 

“This once, sure,” she said dismissively. “Now, why don’t we all go lie down in the living room and watch a movie? I seems that my appetite has gone away suddenly.”

 

Sisyphus and I cleared the table quickly without a word to one another before meeting Eris and Than in the living room. Eris was bent over looking at the DVD stand, looking for a movie for us to all watch. Sisyphus plopped down next to Than before wrapping an arm around him, whispering in his ear in the process. Than giggled and tapped Sisyphus’ chest in a soft reprimand before he turned to me, his smile slipping to a frown.

 

Sisyphus followed his gaze before he settled his glance on me. When I didn’t shy away from his glance, he let out a loud sigh and turned to Than, “Why don’t you let Gabriel here have your seat, Thanatos?”  He instantly complied and he was at Sisyphus’ feet in less time than I could take to blink.

 

“No! No, its fine, I can just sit on the end of the couch… there should be plenty of room, I think. It’s not right for him to be force to sit on the floor,” I stated, feeling guilty for making him sit on the floor when I was the one that was new to their whole dynamic.

 

“It’s fine, Gabriel. I like it down here,” he said softly as he leaned his head against Sisyphus’ leg, much like I could imagine concubines doing during Ancient China. I watched as Sisyphus moved a hand from his lap to brush through Than’s strands of hair as Than practically purred.

 

The idea of sitting at anyone’s feet had my stomach churning in ways I could only interpret as an odd feeling of nausea,  as I had never felt the feeling that was spinning in my lower stomach.

 

“Are we all ready now?” Eris asked as she now finally slipped in a movie. She settled herself into the seat Than was previously and I soon was sitting on the end farthest from Sisyphus.

 

However, not even twenty minutes into the movie, I heard sounds that could not be considered clean from my left and I turned my head to see Than sucking Sisyphus off without being too quiet about it.

 

** Eris’ Pov **

 

 

He seemed to be growing flustered at the sight of Than on Sisy, and the fact that the pink in his cheeks won't fade shows this rather well.

 

"You're red as a tomato…" I whispered to him, just staring at him. He turned his head unexpectedly at my words and our faces were suddenly only two inches apart. I sucked in a breath at the color of bright blue in his eyes that sparkled like the gates of Olympia and I suddenly couldn’t contain myself anymore as I closed the distance between our lips.

 

I felt as his eyes widen the moment he felt my lips on his. He relaxed into the kisses and soon returned it, but as soon as my hands began to wonder, he began to feel uncomfortable. He hesitantly raised his hands, softly gripping my arms to stop me. He pulled his head back, just a little. "Er-Eris," he murmurs, finally able to look me in the eye again. He looks to be conflicted and confused. His head seemed to be still reeling, and his heart is bound to beat right out of his chest because of how fast it seemed to be going.

 

I looked at him silently leaning close to him again, grabbing his hands "What’s the problem?" I whispered leaning in and kissed him once again.

 

“I’m not ready to go further,” he whispered softly, getting redder by the second as he had to speak over Sisyphus’ moans. I felt myself growing angrier as Sisyphus’ words came back to me as Gabriel bluntly rejected me in my own home.

 

 “Fine with me. If you’re not ready, then I’m sure you won’t mind if I have some fun while I wait,” I sneered, too angry with him and myself to really think about my actions.

 

I turned next to me to see Than finishing Sisyphus off. Once his lips were off his member, I yanked him off the floor to be kneeling in front of me, which caused Sisy to turn to me, and commanded them both with growl, “Kiss me.” Sisyphus nodded obediently, attaching his lips to mine hungrily. Than reacted slightly slower, but reacted all the same as he crawled onto my body and began to nip at my neck. I raised my hands to their heads, stroking their hair and running my fingers through their locks. After a few minutes heard a loud noise to my right, almost like someone kicked something, and a few sniffles floated through my ears before the noises stopped.

 

I pulled them back by their hair after a little while, a small blush now adorning both their cheeks. I could hear Than soft pants, in my ear and Sisyphus seemed to be in much of the same condition, making me feel strangely exhilarated.

 

“What was that for, Eris? Not that I didn’t like it, but I’d like a warning next time,” Sisyphus murmured, his eyes only open enough to see me in front of him.

 

“Maybe I just wanted to see what drew you to little Thanatos this time while still testing if you could keep up, old man,” I smirked.

 

“Old man?” He scoffed, “You’re older than me by centuries, Eris.”

 

Suddenly, a small little noise that felt impatience and desperation came out of Than’s throat. He then began to blush at whatever he was thinking as his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“What’s wrong, Natty?” I asked softly.

 

“Are we going to talk or are we going to go back to kissing?” He blurted out. He then quickly moved his hands to cover his mouth as he looked anywhere but us.

 

 Sisyphus laughed, moving his hand to rest under his chin, “You’re stealing my boy right from under me, aren’t you, Eris?”

 

Thanatos quickly wave his hands in front of him in protest and began to choke on his own salvia in the process.

 

“Maybe if you ask nicely, Miss Eri will give you the honor,” he stated simply. Than nodded before he leaned closer to me to ask.

 

"Can we kiss more?" he asks in a soft whisper.

 

Sisyphus and I nodded slowly. Sisyphus leaned forward to kiss him, starting slow and gentle, hoping to make him beg for more. Than let out a small whine, which caused the kiss to become deeper and rougher. I sat up a little, moving closer to the scene next to me

 

I watched them go at it silently until I began to grow tired of being left out. I yanked Than’s chin roughly so he would turn his face to me and I connected my lips to his. After a few seconds I pushed him back and attached my lips to Sisyphus’. We began attacking one another’s lips, as we had grown familiar with one another over the years of isolation together. His hands were soon gripping my chest while my hands began to roam downwards.

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Than was beginning to grow hard at the scene and I smirked as he began unconsciously licking his lips as he watched. I could see that he was growing nervous again as he parts his lips with a quick gasp as he watched my hand slide into his Master’s pants.

He seemed to think that this situation was strange, but from how hard he seemed to be from watching, he seemed to like it.

 

“I would touch you and help you with your problem Thanatos, dear, but I’m sure Sisyphus would rather do it himself in your own time,” I smirked. Than’s cheeks became pink as he looked down to his situation in his pants. He moved to cover himself with his hands, but he was soon reprimanded by a low growl from Sisyphus.

 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, little Than. I’ll show you what you’re missing out on, though,” I smiled slyly as I kissed him as softly as I could, running my fingers down his arms as I encircled him with my hands, making my way down to places that would much rather be touched right now. I ghosted over the outline of his member as I moved my lips down to his neck, nipping but not leaving marks. As soon as my hands touched him, I could feel his bulge throb with excitement, wanting skin-to-skin contact.

 

I moved my hands from his body at the same time as I removed my lips and he let out a soft whine.

 

“No, ’ll let Sisy take you and finish you off, dear. He’ll do much better than I’ll do, trust me.”

 

I quickly shooed them off to their own devices as I sat there, thinking about what I had just done.

 

“Gods, I’m suck a fucking idiot...” I moaned as I rubbed my forehead in frustration, just imagining how upset Gabriel was right now. Once I fixed my attire, I got up to go find where he ran off to. I soon found him hibernating in my room, as he most likely didn’t know where else he could hide without getting lost. From what I could see of him, as he was bent over facing the opposite direction from me, he had been crying against my wall.

 

“Gabriel?” I asked softly, hoping not to spook him.

 

“Go away,” he whispered.

 

“I’m not going to leave,” I stated, trying not to come across harsh as I sat down on my bed.

 

“Will you just let me have some fucking peace for once!” He yelled as he turned swiftly towards me, “It’s the only thing I’ve asked from you! Space and trust! Can you not trust me to know what I want and when I want it? Is that it? Are you that much of a narcissistic control freak that you can’t let me have time alone or make my own decisions?!” Before I could even take a breath to answer, he continued on as he jumped up and walk to the door without another glance to me.

 

“Whatever, I don’t even want to hear what you have to say right now because you obviously don’t care about me like I thought you did. I’m going to go see Enya and don’t follow me.”

 

Before he was able to exit the door, however, I blurted out something that made him stop in his tracks.

 

“You can’t keep him.”

 

“What?” He seethed.

 

“I said you can’t keep him. I’ve decided that he’ll be safe and happy in a more normal household. He’ll be leaving with Sisyphus in the morning,” I said sternly, my decision final.

 

Gabriel was silent more a long while before he began to run.

 

“You can’t take him If I take him first!” He screamed as he ran full speed down the hallway.

 

I was shocked to say the least, but I knew he wouldn’t find him, as he was already gone out of the house. I heard the slamming of the front door and I sighed with frustration. I ran down the stairs and out the door to see him running down my driveway and I decided then that I would give him time alone, because I knew I would find him again.

 

I always find him.

 

 


	9. Sisyphus and Thanatos

** Thanatos’ Pov **

 

 

He smiled as he made his way onto the bed slowly beside me and reached a hand to rub my crotch. He had a confident smile which I interpreted as a display of him enjoying the hard feeling of me against his hand.

 

Sisy grunted, and roughly kissed me on the lips, in a hungry way. I reach a hand between us and started to undo his tie. He moaned against my lips and kissed me harder as he moved his hand from his previous resting position upward, starting to undo my uniform pants until he was able to slip the hand inside. He recently had begun to tell me how he hated me wearing underwear, so this time I decided to oblige just to see how he would react.

 

I heard him grunt again as he pulled away from my mouth, playfully rubbed me.  “I see that you’ve been a very good pet, Than. I glad to see that you’re listening to my lectures inside and outside of the classroom. I’m also very proud of you with Eris.”

 

“I’m glad I’ve been a good boy. Do I get extra credit, too?”  I smirked, hoping that I wasn’t pushing him in any way I wasn’t supposed to. I don’t quite know when to tell when he’s serious or not.

 

“I’ll be sure to make sure you get a gold star for your efforts.” He moved to slide the pants off me, and they were thrown away from us with ease.

 

"You…You’re so sexy Sisy.." I whispered and kissed him with needy desperation for him to be closer.

 

"And you’re adorable as hell; and I would know." He chuckled, pulling off my pants. He then proceeded to take off his own white shirt, button by button.

 

I smiled and reach forward to do the buttons myself a little shyly but smiled at him after his eyes looked down at me. I could feel my cheeks getting red already just from thinking of what I wanted to say to him. "You know, you were my first. I mean, ever. Not just with men," I whispered softly, embarrassed.

 

I felt more than saw as he reached a hand up to stop my hands on his buttons in their tracks.

 

"I’m glad that I was your first experienced," he whispered just as softly, “I’m sorry if it was…scarring, to say the least. I just assumed that you were experienced, that’s all.”

 

“It wasn’t bad at all!” I insisted, a little too loudly. I quickly quieted myself before I continued, “I loved every second of it, and I still do.”

 

“I just keep thinking about it after we had our discussion in the living room that day… I just wish that I knew, so I could have taken it slower; eased you into it, even,” he looked at me with such desperation in his eyes that I could feel my eyes tearing up.

 

“You can make it up to me now, Sir. Please, I don’t want to see you upset what-so-ever because I was the idiot that didn’t tell you beforehand.”

 

He nodded/ I assumed that he ignored my last comment as he turned to lay on his back, lifting me until I was straddling his waist, moving so I was slowly grinding on him.

 

I let out a soft moan and playfully leaned to kiss him before leaning back up. He chuckled at my antics as he moved his hands to my hips before he soon was stroking my erection.

 

Before I knew it, I was panting. But out of lack of experience, I didn’t know anyway to make him feel as I was feeling. So, I decided to ask, "What do you command me to do, Sir?"

 

He looked at me frustrated and I was afraid I did something wrong, so I began to shake with unshed tears, not enjoying the feeling of disappointing him. He suddenly stopped stroking me and instead moved to grab my hand in his.

 

“I don’t want to _command_ you to do anything, pet. I want you to treat this like you would have liked your first time to be.”

 

I could feel myself beginning to blush deeply at his words at all the thoughts that were flowing to my mind.

 

“T-take off your pants" I giggled shyly, but I felt a pit in my stomach as well, not liking to feeling of telling Sisy what to do.

 

He sat up before removing me from his lap to take off his pants, leaving his tight boxers on. Once he got settled again, and reached over to place me on his lap again. "And now?" He teased.

 

"I... I want to touch..." I said softly, shifting my seat a little so I could have room to touch Alex' crotch as I trail a finger around the outlines of his cock in the boxers, "it’s so hard... A-and hot too..."

 

I felt him tense and his breath hitch as he let out a small groan, slightly getting harder. If I had looked up then, I would have noticed his eyes hooded with lust and want.

 

Jumped hearing his groan though, thinking that I had hurt him, before realizing that that was a ridiculous notion. I gently pulled off his boxers slowly gasping as I took in the sight of Alex' stiff cock. "And so big," I murmured out of fascination, now seeing in a new light then I was able to in quick glimpses before it was going inside me. I slowly wrapped my gentle fingers around it, slowly moving my hand up and down it.

 

He let out another groan and I looked at him before leaning up and giving his cock hard long stroke, making him grunt out. I then lean down, biting the soft skin on his chest before placing a soft kiss over it.

 

He moaned out softly and leaned back up, pulling Sisy up with me so I was gripping his shoulders now. I moved my hips up to grind against him with need.

 

He gave a loud groan before yelling, “Fuck this, I can’t do it,” and flipped us so I was on my back, him hovering over me as he started to kiss downward on my chest, making me breathed deeply in and out with anticipation.

 

I could feel both our heart racing. Sisy was so hot and handsome, especially when he was naked and it really turned me on, being able to worship his body like he just allowed me to. However, this didn’t come close to top Sisy telling me what to do.  Once he reached the bottom of my stomach, he looked up, a dirty smirk on his face, and licked the tip of his cock.

 

I gasped at the new feeling and moaned, keeping eye contact with him. Then he began sucking on my member, not breaking eye contact, he bobbed his head up and down, holding his waist with his hands.

 

Soon I could hear the volume of my moans increasing and becoming more desperate. It felt so good... The wet mouth around him, the touch… and most of all, looking in Sisy's eyes as he did all that.

 

He started to bob his head faster, holding my waist stiffly, not letting go. I could tell he wanted more.

Soft moans and begs escaped from my lips before I realized it, "Sis-Sisy… S-so good..."

 

He left my member, and spread my legs for better access to his entrance.

 

I blushed and closed my eyes, spreading my legs more for him. He leaned down, and whispered into my ear, “Is this all that you’ve imagined, Thanatos?"

 

I whimpered loudly, hearing him say my full name. "I-I don’t know… Whenever I try to conjure up a perfect fantasy, my mind always come back to simply being around you," I murmured timidly, hoping that he wouldn’t laugh at my admission.

 

“You really know how to butter me up, pet,” he smiled sweetly, as he tilting his head to kiss me. I kissed back, and that’s when he started to slowly push into my entrance.

When he was fully in, he waited for me to get adjusted, petting my hair gently. Once he was, I nodded and he began to pump into me and before we knew it, we were lying next to each other, panting.

 

I could feel myself being dragged into a dream, but I forced my eyes to flutter open, looking at my lover through his lashes as I let out four words that described the moment. "S-Sir... Sisyphus... I love you."

 

"And I love you, pet, now go to sleep. We are going into town tomorrow." He whispered in the night and pulled me closer into the blanket cocoon that we had built around our two bodies.

 

I looked at Sisy lovingly before nodding against his chest, “Yes, Sir.”


	10. Little Girl

** Gabriel’s Pov  **

I kept running farther and farther until I was lost in the forest surrounding Eris’ place. I was bent over, huffing and puffing as the images of Eris’ angered eyes as she turned away from me in the living room to kiss Sisyphus…Touching Than and pulling him to his knees in front of her… I just couldn’t take it! I turned and kicked a tree next to me and instantly regretted it.

 

“Now, now. Let’s not hurt ourselves, shall we?” I heard a soft voice say and I whipped around to be met with a small, petite girl with long blonde hair. She was wearing a short blue and red dress with no shoes, her legs cut up in different place.

 

“Are you okay, miss?” I asked, suddenly concerned.

 

She looked down at her body with a look of surprise before glancing back up to me with a sad look in her eye.

 

“I-I’ll be fine, but could you help me find my way back to the road?” She asked softly, a hand lifted outwards.

 

“Sure,” I smiled walking forward to grab her hand and I was suddenly becoming very sleepy.

 

“Thank you, little Gabriel… You won’t regret it,” she sneered.

\----------

I awoke with a raging headache at the front of my forehead and a low groan. I looked around my surround to find myself unfamiliar with the surroundings, though that isn’t saying much, as the room was encased with darkness. I could tell by the texture on the ground that I was kneeling on stone flooring and went to move my hand forward to rub away the sleep in my eyes, when I felt resistance pulling my arms back and heard a small jangle. I pulled again much harder only to realize that my arm was held in chains. I tried to focus on my body and what else was held down only to realize that I was not wearing anything, not even boxers. I tried to think back to the night before and all I could remember was dinner with Than, Sisyphus, and Eris and next thing I knew, I woke up tied up and apparently naked.

I struggled with my restraints, growling to myself. _‘Why would anyone tie me up?! This is too dark of a room to be Eris’ well lite home, so someone must have kidnapped me yet again…’_

I felt the urge to beat the shit out of whoever did it, though they and I both knew that I wouldn’t be able to swing to save my life. But I would submit to no one, not even Eris!

Continuing to struggle, my eyes darted around the room. There was light that was coming from a rectangular space, so it must be a door which was probably locked. Now that my eyes have adjusted to the dark, I could tell that the room was lined with shelves, filled with different objects that almost resembled…bondage equipment? Whips, gags, anything you could think of, I saw. What kind of perverted bastard am I dealing with?

I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the door, making me back up quite a bit until light from the other room. The door opened to reveal a somewhat familiar feminine figure that stood in the doorway. The light was flicked on, which temporarily blinded me for a few moment and once I was able to open them again, the figure was gone. That is, until I felt familiar hands yank my head back by my hair, kissing my neck slightly "Mhm... You’re cute when you’re scared...aren’t you, little one?" she chuckled pulling away.

 

It was on a closer look at her face that I realized that it was the young girl I found in the woods. However, she was not dressed so sweetly and instead was dressed in a dress that left little to be imagined and she had curves that I didn’t remember her having.

 

 "Welcome to your new home..." she smirked, pulling me up onto my feet by the hairs on my head.

 

This made me gasp in pain as my hair was grabbed, growling unhappily and frankly pissing me off. “Let me go, bitch!" I snapped, struggling in the restraints some more, not planning on submitting easily like she wanted.

"Hmm? What's that?" her eyes went wide as she began to become angered, but the rest of her face remained neutral, "I almost thought I heard you call me a bitch…" she said, palmed my ass, then striking it hard.

 

My dick twitched as my ass was hit, my body moving forward slightly. " Because i did!" I snapped, getting angry at her and myself, as my rear now had a hand print across it. I was biting back my moans and mewls of pleasure. I loved pain, but I was _not_ going to give in to this bitch. Not today, not ever.

 

I could see that she was watched my reactions as she stroked my ass fondly before she walked over to a wall that held different sizes of whips. I watched as she brought over a moderate-sized whip, though I had nothing to compare it to, as I had never experienced this side of the world of sex. Or any side, rather.

 

 "You have very bad manners, dearie. How about I show you how to treat a lady," She said lowly, raising the whip to my back quickly, making my body tensed as I was whipped, a slight moan exiting my lips.

 

I was able to quickly hide it with a growl, however. "That happens when some psycho girl kidnaps you for a sex toy!" I huffed, trying to get my arms free.

 

 She stepped in front of me and tilted my head so I was looking into her eyes which were a little blue, "I haven't fucked your ass yet so don't complain.... gosh, how did the Faux-Warrior put up with you for so long?" I could almost hear the moment she brought her hand back and whipped my ass twice as hard for the comment I made.

My moan couldn't be covered this time, his voice higher in pitch. I could feel myself blushing slightly as I panted, glaring at the woman." F-Fuck you." I growled, my rear twitching slightly from the beating I was receiving.

I watched as her hand reached up to pet my head and she sighed. "Good... My show is over, but now the real fun shall begin," she stated as she walked over to the door and let a man twice my size into the room.

 

I watched in silence as she and the man exchanged a few words before she went to lean against one of the farthest walls as the man made his way over to me without stopping and kissed me.

I yanked my head away from his head." Don't fucking touch me, you asshole!" I yelled, but was silenced by another kiss. I quickly pulled my head away, growling, " Fuck off!"

He suddenly shot his hand forward and yanked my head back by my hair, kissing my neck "Mmm... Call me what you like, I like a little foreplay," he smirked, licking my neck then stood up.

I struggled in his grip, glaring as the other stood up." Whatever." I grunted, not dignifying that remark with a response.

"If you don't shut up I'll gag you ..." he stated gruffly and grabbed my member, roughly handling it.

I panted and moaned as my member was touched, but tried to move away, as I was disgusted by who was touching it." G-Get the fuck off me!" I yelled, my legs shaking slightly.

The man stopped and I almost let out a sigh of relieve before he turned around and grabbed a circular strap off the wall that had this rubber ball in the middle. The man then forced it on me before he continued to mess with my member.

I bit down on the rubber ball out of fear, and I could hear my own muffled moans. I then became more forceful in my attempts to get away from his hand.

I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my cheek before I realized that he slapped me before growling, "Stop moving!"

 

I suddenly cried out through the gag, yelling as a finger was slid into my virgin hole. I squirmed more, not wanting my ass virginity taken from me. It was mine to give out, not to be taken against my damn will!

He pulled his finger out and he chuckled, "So cute... You're like a trapped bird in a cage..." he started to handle my member roughly again as he slowly started jerking me.

I moaned through the ball gag, drool slipping down my chin. However, this was not a pleasurable experience, not in the slightest.

 

I couldn’t help but think about what Eris was doing right now. Did she miss me at all, or was I just some entertaining toy that she’ll have replaced by the end of the week? Would she ever do something like this to someone, taking what she wants without permission and not a regret in her eye?

 

I looked back and glared at the man, my legs trembling harshly. I wanted to kill this man....

He took the gag off as he kissed my neck, "I don't wanna here a distasteful word like asshole... say that again and I'll make sure you wish I was just touching you," He smirked.

I coughed as the gag was removed, widening my eyes at the words. Though, as afraid as I was, my pride and stubbornness got in the way." Like i would listen to you! Leave me the fuck alone you dirty pervert! I'm going to take great pride as I watch you burn in hell!" I snapped ferociously, anger slashing though my own eyes.

He laughed as he circled around my back where I couldn’t see him. "Why did I take on a such a handful?" He took his whip and struck me again.

I growled and glared at the man." If i'm such a fucking handful, then let be go!" I growled again, struggling in the restraints once more.

“You see I can't..." he smirked and walked up to me with the whip, "Number one, It’s my job to make sure you suffer until my Misstress finds yours. Number two, I love watching you struggle.”

I snorted. "Excuses are for the weak! Now let me go!" I demanded, trying to see where he was going to be hit me so I could tense. Just because I took pleasure from pain did not mean it didn't hurt.

 

He whipped me three times straight across my ass as I growled "Shut up!" he left a huge red mark as he laughed and whipped again even harder

I yelped and moaned as I was whipped, knees feeling weak and my self-hatred growing stronger. I was panting heavily as the pain buzzed harsh pleasure throughout my body. I felt pressure near my backside and I decided that this time I was not going to be silent about it. “No! Take your fingers out of there, you dick!" I ordered, trying to move my ass away from his fingers. 

"What...? you want my dick?....calm down, " He chuckled and pushed his finger further inside.

I gasped and struggled harder." Get out of there, dammit!" I yelled, trying his hardest to get away from the other's fingers.

He slowly moved them in and out as he pulled my hair with the other hand "Mhm, you're a virgin.....you're so tight..." he pulled his finger out after a little while, drawing a sigh out of my mouth.

I growling at his comment. "Don't touch me with your filthy ha- Ah!~" I was cut off as I was slapped, gasping in pleasure.

He looked at me and gave me a giant smile, "We will see about that." He forced a few fingers into my ass again, but this time hard and fast, not caring about the fact I was a virgin or that it would hurt me.

I gasped and felt tears spring to my eyes. I struggled some more, not intending on giving up." G-Get out of there!" I yelled, my eyes closed tightly. 

He moved his hand in a hard thrusting motion not letting me go this time. “A-Ahh!!! F-Fucking quit it!" I ordered, the pain quickly turning into pleasure.

He seemed to love hearing the me beg as he let out a loud groan, "Awhhh how cute!" he pushed the his fingers further in my ass "Agh I can't wait you're so tight!"

I struggled, my insides twitching heavily." Fuck off! G-get out of my ass, you freaky pervert!" I snapped, my voice shaking from pleasure. 

"Don't whine, I know you like it." He bit my shoulder and pulled my hair hitting every space he could with his fingers.

 

I yelped,"L-Like hell i like it! This is disgusting!" I snarled, trying hard to get away.  At that remark, I suddenly felt something that was much thicker than an innocent finger press against my hole.

 

“You want to test that theory?” He whispered in my ear, causing fear-induced shivers to run down my spine. The girl must have seen that I had had enough as she help up a hand and said softly, “I’m done with you now, my child. Go relieve yourself, I can handle this one just fine now.”

 

The man nodded his head and left just as swiftly as he entered. Now it was just me and the strange girl left. I thought back on what she told the man and scoffed, "Just because i'm caged does not mean i'm harmless. Don't toy with me and I am not afraid to lash out.”.

 

She grabbed the forgotten whip and smiled, "You liked it...you just like to hide it..." she began walking to  the door behind her, when I called out to her.

 

“Wait! What’s your name? I at least deserve that much, don’t I?”

 

She stopped in her tracks, but she didn’t turn to face me, “I’m called many things, but your warrior would have called me Lilith.” Without even a glance, she exited the room and I was left to stir with my thoughts and fears.


End file.
